bbsurvivorchallengefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother vs Survivor Challenge Wiki
The BB vs Survivor Challenge is a reality blog game show on Tengaged that is spun off from The MTV Series The Challenge which features contestants from Big Brother U.S.A., Big Brother Canada and Survivor. The Challenge is hosted by Millzipede, otherwise known as Millie.The series premiered on March 22, 2014 with its first season. Since its introduction, each season has supplied the show with a unique subtitle, such as 'Battle of the Sexes'. Each season consists of a format and them whereby the subtitle is derived. Of each season's format and theme, 2 have been repeated or revamped through sequel seasons with shared subtitles. In chronological order, these include:The Inferno" and "Battle of the Sexes". The seventeeth season titled "Outcasts" will air soon. Formats *'Battle of the Shows': Big Brother vs. Survivor paired groupings, eight pairs of two per team, with eliminations from each team every episode. All teams compete in a challenge where the three top performers from each team form the 'inner circle' who will eventually decide who to eliminate each week. Additionally there is a 'life-saver' task where any team can win immunity and an additional prize. This prize is available to all teams whether they are in the inner circle or not. *'Cutthroat': Each challenge involves all three teams; the winning team is safe from the elimination round (called "Gulag") while the losing teams go against each other in the Gulag. Voting is done within one's own team by secret ballot to choose a male and female player to go into the Gulag. *'Battle of the Sexes' (Season 3): Contestants are separated into two teams based on gender. Each week, the two teams compete in a challenge in order to play in the immunity challenge. 1 or 2 contestants from the winning team participate in an immunity challenge, where the winners win immunity for the week as well as get to reward a member from the losing team safety additionally. These 2/3 contestants form the inner circle, and choose to eliminate one contestant from each team. *'Battle of the Exes': Fourteen teams of ex couples compete in a challenge where the winner is safe from elimination and will be known as "The Power Couple", and they are responsible for choosing one team to go into the elimination round called "The Dome", along with the team that came in last-place in the challenge. *'Inferno': Two teams of "Bad Asses" and "Good Guys" (although the original Inferno was Big Brother vs. Survivor). Teams nominate two of their own players for each elimination round and vote one of the opponents' two nominations into the "Inferno" round. The players going into the "Inferno" then have the opportunity to save themselves from going in by winning a "life saver" in the challenge before the "Inferno". *'The Island': All contestants are stranded on an island where they must construct boats to escape the island and retrieve the treasure, which is the grand prize. To board the boat, a contestant must be in possession of a key. Three contestants nominate themselves for keys and possible elimination. The 3 nominees participate in a challenge, where the winner gains immunity and a key, while the losers face elimination. The other contestants then vote out one of the contestants, where the contestant with the most votes leaves, while the other earns a key. If a player with a key in possession is eliminated, they must give it to another person. Once all 8 keys have been given out, the winner of the challenge, is able to 'steal' a key from a player who already has one. *'Sacrifice': Players are stranded in a remote location split into 4 random teams with an equal gender balance. The teams compete in a challenge where the winning team wins immunity. The three losing teams must nominate one of their own to face elimination in a 3-way battle. The winner of the battle known as 'The Mountain Challenge' stays in the game, while the two losers are eliminated. The eliminations can be mixed gender. *'Battle of the Sexes' (Season 9): Prior to each elimination, gender-based teams nominate 3 players to be 'captains'. The teams then play in a challenge, where the captains of the winning team win immunity, and get to choose from their own team to eliminate, as well as decide between the losing captains who to eliminate. *'Battle of the Seasons': Each team consists of two men and two women from select seasons. After each challenge, there is a winning team and a losing team. The losing team is automatically sent to "The Arena," and faces possible elimination. The winning team become the Power Team, and selects one team to battle against the last-place team in the Arena. The teams entering the Arena must select one player of each gender from their own team to compete in the elimination. If the teams entering the Arena cannot decide which players will compete in the elimination, the Power Team chooses for them. The winning pair in the elimination rounds return to their season and stay in the game, while the losing pair is eliminated, reducing their season to two players. *'The Gauntlet' (Season 11): Two teams made up of Survivor and Big Brother contestants face off against each other in challenges, to win money for a group pot. After each challenge, each team would nominate 1 member of either gender to go into the Gauntlet where they would face off against the other team's nominee to decide who went home. After 6 episodes, a life saver was introduced where the winner of this challenge would win immunity from going into the Gauntlet. *'Lovers War' (Season 12): Fourteen teams of current lovers compete in a "couples challenge" where the winner is safe from elimination, and are responsible for choosing one team to be eligible for elimination, alongside the last-place finisher in the challenge. Additionally, of the remaining teams, another team is selected to be eligible for elimination through a luck-based draw known as the "lovers luck" draw. The nominated three teams then compete in an endurance-based challenge known as a "love test" where the winner will be safe from elimination, causing the other two teams to face off in an elimination round. *'Fresh Meat' (Season 13): These seasons introduce new people to Challenges without appearing on Survivor or Big Brother. These new players are "drafted" by "alumni" of the opposite gender (those who come from Survivor, BB, or previous 'FM', some of whom have not been on a Challenge before) to create pairings which are the teams for these Challenges. The winning team chooses one team for an elimination round called an "Exile," while the other team is selected by a vote. *'The Ruins' (Season 14): Two teams of "Challengers" and "Champions" based on whether players have won a previous season's final challenge. Prior to each challenge, each team nominates a group of three players of each gender within the team for elimination; after that challenge, the winning team's nominated group picks the match-ups for the "Ruins," which consist of a male Challenger against a male Champion, and a female Challenger against a female Champion. Seasons 5 Timers Club Cast Members Players with the most Final Challenge Prize Money :''Note: This list includes players who have won a minimum of 100,000, and is updated as of Battle of the Seasons.'' Challenge records :''Note: All feats are updated as of Battle of the Seasons.'' Locations The Challenge has been shot in many different countries around the world, as well as some taking place in the United States. Category:Browse